1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a ring flash module, and particularly to a mobile device with a ring flash module which generates a uniform luminance.
2. Description of Related Art
Most 3C electronic products are designed to be light, thin, short, small, especially for mobile phones and tablet PCs. Such mobile devices list the camera function as basic equipment. The camera includes the flash module as a complementary light source for taking pictures. However, because of the restrictions of the installation space in the device, the light emitting diode (LED) with small volume is used as the complementary light source. A single LED chip may be arranged as a flash module, or two LED chips arranged in a line, are positioned at a side of the lens. Using these two kinds of flash modules as a complementary light source, because the light source is beside the lens, it is likely to cause flash shadow, which in turn may produce serious image defects such as insufficient exposure at one side of the picture. The light source being set on the side of the lens provides a non-uniform light distribution, which is not conducive to capturing images in low ambient light conditions, nor is the required brightness for video post-production provided.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a ring flash module to overcome the aforementioned problems.